The Child
by Nova Strike
Summary: Juno finds a child in his chamber on Christmas Eve... Sorta a longer POV fic, non comedy. Just a seasonal little ditty. What do you think? (So he threw protocol out a window? Eesh!)


The Child  
I awoke that night and glanced around. My internal clock read 12/24. I closed my eyes breifly. Christmas Eve. However, I was still unsure if Carbons observed the day. I knew very little of them. I simply obeyed protocol. Obeying Mother is the Prime Objective. I was incapable of detecting what might have triggered my awakening until I glanced at the ground. A small carbon-child was there, obviously in an unconcious state, or a state to conserve energy. I could not tell. Protocol demanded I dispose of it for entering my chamber; it was against codes. And yet, another part demanded I let it go unreinitialized. For the time, I chose to lift the child in my arms and examine it.  
When I moved the child, she opened her eyes and stared. My usual smile was broken with an expression of suprise and then shifted back into position. Seeing I was not, apparently, hostile, she offered a smile back. It was most enigmatic. I tilted my head to resume examining the child and she tilted her head, as if in deep study of myself. Finally the girl spoke.  
"Can you talk Mister Reaverbot?" Were the first words from her mouth. Again, I felt suprise but did not express it. Still smiling, I nodded my head. This seemed to please her; she smiled merrily. I felt no such merriment; the pangs of loneliness still coursed through my system. The carbon child seemed contented. I was most confused. What would make it enter? Who was it?  
"What's your name?" She finally asked of me. I looked at her long and hard.  
"My designation is Mega Man Juno." I finally spoke softly. Any louder might awaken the slumbering soldiers in the gate. The carbon child seemed pleased to understand when I spoke.  
"My name's Tasha. May I call you Juno?" She appeared well mannered, not at all like carbons I had been informed of. I nodded once again. She then tugged my free hand.  
"Will you come home with me, Juno?" The carbon child, nay, Tasha asked. I heaved a sigh.  
"I am afraid I am incapable of doing so. Might I ask why you request my presence?" I wanted to kno. Tasha appeared saddened.  
"Daddy and Mommy aren't speaking. And it's Christmas!" The sadness in Tasha's voice touched me.  
"Why?" I was finally capable of inquiring.  
"Daddy won't get work so we'll have a Christmas Tree this year." Tasha sniffed. I sighed.  
"Come with me, then. I may be able to assist." I spoke softly and led the child to the exit, guessing why I had found her. She had sought money, and was in need of a rechare once in my chamber, so her parents would still have a happy holiday. Exiting the gate, I glanced.  
"How high until one may touch the ceiling of your home?" I asked. Tash blinked.  
"10 feet."  
She need not say more. I went to a tree; and in a single stroke felled it then took it in my hands and looked at the carbon child Tasha.  
"I beleive I may help you further." Before the carbon child spoke, I returned to my gate and opened one of our safety boxes. As I suspected, there was small things, such as jewelry and tools that people had long ago stored and had perished before collecting. Returning with this and the tree, I presented then to Tasha.  
"It is Christmas. Take these for your parents." I instructed. "And I will carry this tree to your home."  
Tasha was contented to obey; and soon led me to her home. Opening the door, I carefully entered with the tree. Sensing both parents were conserving power, I Set up the tree and aided Tasha in preparing the gifts. As I turned to return to my gate, the carbon child draped both arms around my waist before I carefully sent her to bed. Returning outside, I glanced at the sky as I returned to Main Gate, preparing to resume my slumber. As the clouds covered then; the stars seemed to appear brighter then normal at this point in the year. Snow began falling, and I felt the faintest of a touch upon my shoulder, and I placed my own hand there, sensing the spirit of my own Medley beside me as the date became Christmas Day. 


End file.
